The present disclosure relates to a fitting structure for two members, which is adapted to fit a lid member to a body.
It has been usual to attach a lid member to a body in a fitted state by engaging fitting an elastic claw portion provided on the lid member to a fitting portion provided on the body.
Meanwhile, in order to prevent the lid member from rattling when the lid member is attached to the body in the fitted state, the elastic claw portion is to be fitted to the fitting portion under a condition that the lid member is press-fitted into the body. Therefore, even in a case where the elastic claw portion is in a half-fitted state with respect to the fitting portion when the lid member is attached to the body, it appears from the outside that the lid member is attached to the body in the fitted state.
In order to solve the above problem, JP-A-2011-101543 discloses that a window portion is provided on the body, and the fitted state of the elastic claw portion with respect to the fitting portion is confirmed through the window portion.
However, with the configuration disclosed in JP-A-2011-101543, it is sometimes hard to confirm at a glance that the elastic claw portion is in a half-fitted state with respect to the fitting portion. That is, even in the half-fitted state, it is sometimes hard to confirm at a glance that the elastic claw portion is in the half-fitted state depending on a position of the elastic claw portion which is in the half-fitted state with respect to the fitting portion. Therefore, in a case where the elastic claw portion is not fitted to the fitting portion at a regular position, the elastic claw portion may come off from the fitting portion upon receiving, for example, impact so that the lid member possibly comes off from the body.